Brillar más que el sol
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Sólo Sakura podía brillar más que el sol. [¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!]


**Brillar más el sol**

* * *

**Summary: **Sólo Sakura podía brillar más que el sol.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo cree esta historia para el bello cumpleaños de la preciosa waifu rosada de mi vida dajsjdkd *babea como pendejo*

* * *

Marzo era el mes de Sakura. Sasuke y Naruto lo daban por hecho y no sólo porque fuera el mes de la primavera y el nacimiento de los cerezos, sino que, también, por el cumpleaños de la flor que protegían entre los dos. Sakura Haruno.

La mayor parte del tiempo, tanto en el jardín de infantes como en la vida cotidiana de ellos, cada que se reunían, se la pasaban peleando. Ya fuera con insultos y de puños, ellos siempre terminaban en riña desde que tenían memoria. Todo eso comenzó a desaparecer cuando ella llegó a sus vidas. Las cosas entre Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a fluir de manera más amena, más cordial a pesar del odio que solían destilar con los ojos.

Sakura vino el mismo día que ellos estaban disfrutando en ese momento. Llegó y no se _fue_ nunca más de sus corazones. Era gracioso recordar cómo ella se interpuso entre ellos sin conocerlos y detener la pelea que siempre se cargaban ellos dos. Tenían seis años y muchos raspones. Sakura los regañó y se autoproclamó su intermediaria. Y desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables.

Ella corría hacia ellos, ellos la esperaban siempre en el puentecito de madera que pertenecía al lago artificial del parque. Ella se deshacía en disculpas en sus llegadas tardes y mientras Naruto le quitaba la necesidad de disculparse, Sasuke sólo la ignoraba.

Las aventaras comenzaron. Ninjas, príncipes y princesas, soldados y militares. Siempre jugaban y creaban grandes mundos que sólo ellos veían. Sakura nunca se quejaba, parecía feliz jugando a esas tonterías de niños. Sacaban sus espadas de maderas y fingían ser tres mosqueteros en busca de dulces y galletitas que robaban de la cocina de Kushina.

Sakura era bonita. Fueron pasando los años y comenzaron a distanciarse de los juegos de niños. La pre adolescencia había llegado a ellos y si bien los niños se habían metido a jugar a los videojuegos y a pensar en las niñas, Sakura se mantuvo firme en sus sueños de niña pequeña. Seguía manteniendo todos esos recuerdos y juegos.

Sasuke solía mostrarse avergonzado cuando Sakura aparecía con un traje de mosquetero en su puerta, buscándolo para ir a jugar. Naruto le seguía el juego, pero Sasuke trataba de hacerse el desentendido. Sakura no parecía madurar y Naruto no colaboraba al consentirla y unirse a sus desvaríos.

Y mientras más pasó el tiempo, Sakura se estancó en el tiempo. Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron sus vidas de adolescentes, saliendo con chicas y buscando problemas que daba dolores de cabeza a sus padres.

Sakura no comprendía el cambio y tampoco entendía por qué ellos parecían alejarse a pasos agigantados de ella. Siempre veía sus espaldas y no podía alcanzarlos. Intentó seguirles el paso, pero se era complicado pues muchas de las cosas que hacían las veía mal o que no debían hacerse.

Cuando vio a Sasuke fumar se había enojado mucho. La había llevado Naruto a una de esas fiestas para poder ayudarla a conectarse a gente de su edad, pero todo el descontrol y el caos sólo lograron ponerla más histérica de lo que estaba. Trató de mantener la calma como su madre le había dicho, pero el ver a Sasuke con un cigarrillo en los labios la había sacado de sus cinco sentidos. Sin pensarlo, se acercó al chico y tomó el cigarrillo de sus labios, se lo enseñó con odio y lo lanzó al piso, pisoteándolo. Sasuke la miró ceñudo, la chica con la que salía en ese momento empujó a Sakura de forma bruta, tirándola al suelo.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida porque su amigo no la ayudara y en lugar de ver al niño que le ofrecía su mano cada que tropezaba de forma tímida, había un chico completamente ido y muy frío. Sakura no entendía que le pasaba a Sasuke y a pesar de que lo intentara fuerte, Sasuke no quería su ayuda. Y tampoco Naruto quien todo se lo tomaba a broma y solía tratarla de tonta cuando se ponía "pesada".

Sakura luchó con todas sus fuerzas para poder recuperar al menos una pizca de la esencia de sus amigos, pero no hubo caso. Ellos no querían ser ayudados. Ella sabía que los excesos no eran buenos, pero Naruto y Sasuke habían tomado ese camino y sólo le quedó permanecer allí hasta que decidieran volver alguna vez.

Sakura era demasiado inocente para su edad. Ino pudo notarlo. Sakura se aferraba mucho al pasado y mantenía costumbres que ya no eran apropiadas para una chica a punto de dejar la escuela. Comprendió que Sakura no pertenecía a su mundo y que eso viviría con ella toda su vida.

La relación de ellos tres se vio rota por los diferentes caminos que cada uno siguió. Sasuke siguió estudiando por obligación de sus padres. Naruto consiguió un empleo y siguió alimentando tanto su vicio como el de Sasuke. Sakura, por su parte, siguió estudiando, pero lejos de ellos.

Su mente fantasiosa la mantuvo activa para crear mundos en los que ella y sus amigos aún seguía juntos. Su escritura y sus ilustraciones sumergía a todo tipo de edades que maravillaba a los críticos literarios. Los dedos de la chica tenían magia y trasportaba a la gente a mundos donde era un placer para las mentes estresadas el partir allí. La escritura le permitió alejarse de todo lo que hacía daño y de toda relación con el mundo exterior, más que el necesario.

Nunca había olvidado a Sasuke ni a Naruto, cosa que ellos sí. La habían omitido de sus recuerdos y se hundían en su propio mundo de fantasías que cuando no tenían el catalizador de esa magia, se volvían pesadillas. Pero en ese mundo de tinieblas, algo maravilloso se inmiscuía y los abrazaba para que ya no temieran.

Tenían veinticinco años y habían recobrado la consciencia. Naruto había estado a punto de morir, entonces ambos supieron que habían cruzado la línea. Durante esos momentos horribles el recuerdo de la chica que los había vuelto amigos floreció en sus mentes para hacerles saber que todo estaría bien. Porque, a pesar de que cuando estaban consientes la olvidaban, en el mundo de los sueños y en sus vuelos ella siempre estaba.

Las Sakura de cinco, ocho, once y quince años siempre aparecían. Cada vez una diferente, pero aparecían. Ella nunca los había abandonado, cosa que ellos sí. La niña que siempre estaba sola cuando ellos no estaban, ahora estaba sola de nuevo e iban a remediarlo. Harían todo lo que hiciera falta.

Pero esa niña que ellos conocieron ya no existía.

La persona que vieron fue a alguien sin emoción alguna de verlos de nuevo y parecía indiferente y poco comunicativa. La chica de antaño no era la misma. Dieron por hecho que aquella reacción había sido por el abandono, pero con el tiempo notaron cosas que toda su vida ignoraron.

Sakura no quería alejarse del mundo que había creado, parecía reacia a ello, además de que su mente no podía captar las cosas maliciosas que ellos decían en broma y todo lo pasaba por alto. Parecía marchita y muy solitaria, pero con una mente tan activa y maravillosa como la de hacía veinte años.

La veían todos los días, cosa que a ella parecía fastidiarla. Los padres de la chica se mostraban divertidos ante las reacciones poco usuales de Sakura, parecía la niña quejosa del pasado. Comenzó a mostrar emociones que parecían muertas y a estar un poco más atenta que antes.

Naruto y Sasuke no lo sabían, Sakura no se los había dicho y tampoco era algo que le gustaba contar como así. Entonces, ellos comprendieron muchas cosas después de todo aquello. A pesar del camino de espinas, de las vivencias y las situaciones riesgosas, mantuvieron un poco de su esencia.

Ellos dos volvían a tener ocho años y jugar a los mosqueteros. Sakura tenía que volver con ellos, debía volver a los ocho años. Entonces, Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron unos trajes que habían comprado y le entregaron uno a Sakura que miró como si fuera algo extraño, algo que nunca hubiera pensado en usar.

Ella lo había intentado con ellos, pero se rindió en el paso. Ellos valoraron su esfuerzo, ahora les tocaba a ellos recuperarla, aunque les costara.

Una de las cosas que aprendieron fue a no destruir la rutina que ella mantenía porque se volvía agresiva, por lo que evitaron interrumpirla en el momento que escribía e ilustraba. Intentaban hacerla interesarse por otras cosas, pero ella parecía empecinada en sus cosas. Trataban de no forzarla, pero la incentivaban.

La flor que había florecido en sus años juveniles se había marchitado y su deber era recuperarla mediante cuidados y atenciones como en el pasado.

Los padres de la chica parecían preocupados y, sabiendo de la situación de Sakura, trataban de no darles tantas esperanzas a los dos jóvenes que pasaban horas con ella, a su lado. Quizás no hablando, pero sí haciéndose compañía mutua. Naruto no se aguantaba tanto el silencio y parloteaba por todos, Sasuke se mantenía leyendo los libros que Sakura escribía e ilustraba y ella se mantenía concentrada en su trabajo, ignorando a los intrusos que la molestaban.

Poco a poco, las cosas volvieron a ser como antes. Sakura comenzó a hablar más con ellas, acostumbrándose a su presencia nuevamente. Escuchaba sobre lo que hablaban y se interesaba en las cosas que ellos hacían, sus empleos o sus vidas diarias.

El capullo estaba floreciendo y habían tardado muchos años, pero nada importaba comparado a los años perdidos por sus vicios malsanos.

Ahora, en su cumpleaños número treinta y tres, Sakura tiritaba esperándolos. Sasuke y Naruto tenían cada uno un ramo de flores acompañados de un oso y una caja de bombones. Ella estaba radiante como en años pasados, sonriendo llena de emoción.

Los tres adultos volvían a ser esos tres niños que se conocieron un veintiocho de marzo de 1991. Los años de oscuridad se volvieron claros para cada uno de ellos, especialmente para Naruto y Sasuke porque la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes volvía a ser esa radiante y cálida luz en sus vidas.

Sólo Sakura podía brillar más que el sol.

* * *

**N/A:**_ No iba a hacer nada porque no se me ocurría, pero cuando volvía de comprar azúcar me acordé del título de este fanfic que no tenía historia –sí, era un documento vacío con el título – y se me ocurrió esta historia. No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho… para haberlo escrito en una hora y media. Me estoy oxidando._

_Bueeeeno, como no hice mucho por la waifu estos tiempos, le dedico este fanfic por su beio cumpleaños. Es la chica 2d más hermosa del mundo, la waifu suprema, mi favo, la diosa, kuinaza, la vida de Lian entera(?_

_Y en vez de hacer la tarea, aquí estoy, desvariando y babeando por Sakura como todos los días(?_

_¿Sabían que la dibujo siempre en mis cuadernos de la universidad? Bueno, ahora lo sabe._

_AHHHH cómo la amo, es la más hermosa de todaadsadjajsdkjald_

_Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan!_

_Gracias por leer y saben que pueden dejar comentarios, saber sus opiniones me gusta :D_

_Bai._

_Pd: Sakura tiene Asperger en el fanfic por si las moscas aclaro_


End file.
